Lex Luthor: Drop of Doom
Lex Luthor: Drop of Doom is a drop tower located at Six Flags Magic Mountain in Valencia, California. The ride is integrated onto the existing Superman: Escape from Krypton tower structure. History On August 25, 2011, Six Flags Magic Mountain released a "GoBigCam" video. The video concluded hinting at a possible new attraction in 2012 to be installed on Superman: Escape from Krypton. On September 1, 2011, Six Flags Magic Mountain officially announced that they would be adding Intamin drop towers to the sides of the Superman: Escape from Krypton tower. The ride opened on July 7, 2012. Construction history On February 5, 2012, Superman: Escape from Krypton closed, so that the park could start construction of Lex Luthor: Drop of Doom on the coaster. Superman: Escape from Krypton was expected to reopen when Lex Luthor: Drop of Doom opened to the public. In middle to late March, the electrical part of the ride was constructed to operate the drop tower. Pieces for the lower part of drop tower arrived at the park on April 2, 2012. On April 12, 2012, pieces of the ride were taken up in the air by helicopter above the Superman tower (415 feet (126 m) in the air) to connect the ride pieces to the tower. During the first week of May, vertical pieces for Lex Luthor: Drop of Doom were attached to the Superman tower. By the second week of May, all the pieces for the ride were attached to the tower. By May 30, the ride gondolas were placed onto the tower to start testing. Testing began on June 22, two weeks before opening to the public on July 7, 2012. Queue The entrance to the ride is themed to the Lexcorp headquarters, the lair of Lex Luthor. The interior features pictures of Luthor as well as blueprints for various Lexcorp weapons. In the centre is Lex Luthor's power armour, his weapon for fighting Superman. Ride Superman: Escape From Krypton in 2011, prior to the addition of Lex Luthor: Drop of Doom on the lateral flanks of the structure the following year. Lex Luthor: Drop of Doom consists of two brothers, Derek and Ximena that is free fall drop attractions, with each mounted to a lateral flank of the Superman: Escape From Krypton structure. Both rides feature a single floorless gondola seating eight-abreast. Riders are harnessed in by over-the-shoulder restraints. Catch cars hoist the gondolas up the tower for approximately 95 seconds before reaching a dynamic height of 400 feet (120 m). As the gondolas reach the apex, riders are greeted with a pre-recorded audio spiel from a voice representing the fictional DC comic book character Lex Luthor. The gondolas are then released into 5-second free fall descent, attaining a terminal velocity of 85 miles per hour (137 km/h). Mass of the gondolas is 600 kilograms (1,300 lb) without any riders. When the Superman: Escape From Krypton and Lex Luthor: Drop of Doom operate simultaneously, the steel framework tower that supports both rides is likely to sway as much as 2 feet (0.61 m) side to side. Records Lex Luthor: Drop of Doom was the tallest drop tower ride in the world at the time of its opening, having superseded The Giant Drop located at Dreamworld on July 7, 2012. It shared the title of the world's fastest drop tower with The Giant Drop. Its record was broken on July 4, 2014, by Zumanjaro: Drop of Doom when it opened at Six Flags Great Adventure. Height requirements In order for guests to ride Lex Luthor: Drop of Doom, riders must be at least 48 inches. Each seat includes an individual over the shoulder restraint. Due to the aggressiveness and very high height of this ride, it is not labeled by Six Flags Magic Mountain as a family friendly ride. The park labels the ride as maximum in the intensity thrill rating. Guests who have fear of heights, high blood pressure, or who are pregnant are not allowed to ride the ride attraction. Category:Drop Tower Category:Individual Attraction Category:Intamin AG Category:Six Flags Magic Moutain Category:2012 Category:Flat Rides Category:Vertical Rides